The computational and accounting resources of BEIP are often inadequate to the demands placed on them. The objectives of this project originally were: to determine the needs of the branch; to identify appropriate resources; and to match resources to changing user demands. These objectives have evolved with experience to encompass sitting on committees to coordinate statements of our needs with those of other organizations; dealing with the constraints of organizations whose needs must be satisfied, such as DCRT and DFM; and attempting to satisfy local needs with minimal resources while living with the rules, constraints, and directives set by DHHS and other high-level organizations.